


Anyway

by chemerika



Series: Аромат прошлого: «одухотворенные»  истории  (вдохновленные духами)) [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika
Summary: Juliette Has A Gun "Anyway" (Как бы то ни было)Дорожная история
Series: Аромат прошлого: «одухотворенные»  истории  (вдохновленные духами)) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739395





	Anyway

Расслаблено положив одну руку на обтянутый бежевой кожей руль, он вел автомобиль по не самой большой, но оживленной улице их города. Плотный поток кэбов, пароконных фур, новомодных бензиновых машин и даже местами неразумно-храбрых велосипедистов с их хрупкими сооружениями, медленно, рывками полз вдоль трех- и четырехэтажных домов с небольшими палисадниками за фигурной железной решеткой, мимо темноватых гостиниц и контор с золочеными вывесками из черного стекла.  
Тронувшийся было автомобиль перед ним опять затормозил, дверца распахнулась и оттуда на тротуар ловко выскочила молодая женщина, выдернув за собой объемистый саквояж из дорогой, но порядком потертой кожи. Высокая, ладная, она производила впечатление мальчишки, решившего доказать всему миру, что никто ему не указ и он все может и сам.  
Дорожный костюм из твида, берет и клетчатый шарф темных, лесных оттенков зеленого, охры и рыжего подчеркивали белизну кожи и заливший ее ярко-розовый румянец, темно-карие глаза гневно сверкали, а рука в кожаной перчатке царственным жестом отослала (или послала?) невидимого водителя подальше.  
И точно таким же жестом подозвала его.  
Не успел он опомниться, как уже выходил из машины, чтобы забрать ее оказавшийся на удивление тяжелым саквояж. Она привычно скользнула на переднее сиденье, подобрав широкую шерстяную юбку, устроила ноги в высоких ботинках со шнуровкой повыше и нетерпеливо повернулась к нему.

Эту гостиницу он знал и почему-то, ни минуты не сомневаясь, кратчайшим путем поехал туда, отложив все свои планы на утро.  
Она сидела рядом , глядя прямо вперед, как будто сама вела машину и даже слегка дергалась, когда он поворачивал руль или давил на педали. И все время вертел головой, чтобы бросить на нее еще один взгляд под предлогом слежения за дорогой.  
Она была прекрасна, как темная хризантема в пустом осеннем саду, как еловая ветка в капельках дождя. Тугие, лоснящиеся кольца коротких темных волос, выбивающиеся из-под берета, сведенные густые брови, соболиные, как их назвали в той далекой стране, куда он так и не съездил, огоньки крохотных гранатов в изящных маленьких ушках...  
Он вздохнул, невольно принюхиваясь к незнакомой, будоражащей смеси ароматов.  
Дорогая кожа, влажная шерсть тонкой выделки, похоже, табак и в то же время что-то сладкое, нежное, совершенно девичье...  
Она повернулась к нему и иронично постучала пальчиком по рулю, вновь возвращая его к дороге.  
У скромной гостиницы с вывеской в виде почтового штемпеля „Путешественник“ на доске из железного дерева она вышла из машины и даже не оглянувшись, взлетела по ступенькам в небольшой вестибюль. Замявшись на секунду, он еле успел догнать ее с саквояжем, чтобы расслышать только окончание странного, многосложного имени и увидеть как, забрав мгновенно поданный грустным парнем за стойкой администратора ключ, она решительно устремляется к лестнице наверх.  
По правде говоря, он слегка запыхался, пока добрался до номера в конце коридора и затащил саквояж в оставленную открытой дверь.  
И не успел выровнять дыхание, как темно-розовые губы запечатали его рот властным поцелуем, а сильные пальцы сноровисто расстегнули ремень.  
Она потащила его к постели, непонятно как успевая раздевать разом и себя и его. Под твидовым пиджаком дорожного костюма у нее оказалась плотная, белоснежная, почти мужская рубашка и больше ничего – никаких корсажей, бюстье, кружев и батиста. Он был так ошеломлен, что почти не участвовал в процессе, так и не спарвившись дрожащими руками с пуговицами собственной рубашки. И вот она стоит на коленях в постели – обнаженная, сияющая в дневном свете, падающем из окна, светлая, светлее белоснежных простынь, совершенная от широко распахнутых глаз до неожиданно бледных, едва розовеющих сосков, съежившихся от прохлады. Окутанная ароматом белых цветов и нетерпением.  
Ощущение было такое, будто он свалился в бешеный горный поток наслаждения. Так и не успев перевести дыхание. Его кружило, переворачивало, властно сжимало, то леденя, то обжигая. Вырвавшись на поверхность,чтобы вздохнуть, он успевал ухватить только отдельные картины, тут же погружавшие его обратно – ореолом взметнувшиеся темные кудри, совершенная линия запрокинутого подбородка, почти неподвижные купола небольших грудей и яростные движения сильных, длинных бедер.  
Жесткая ладонь, упертая в основание шеи, сдавливала дыхание, вызывая почти невыносимое ощущение, что его жизнь – полностью в чужих руках. Невыносимое по силе возбуждения, которое оно вызывало.

Проснулся он через мгновение, от холодного сквозняка, особенно неласково прошедшегося по голой коже спины. Дверь номера была распахнута, в темном проеме, как в раме, стояла она - полностью одетая, застегнутая на все пуговицы, кроме верхней, позволяющей увидеть частичку девственно - белой шеи. Ни единого следа. Ничего. И так и неразобранный саквояж у ног.  
Он дернулся вскочить и тут же представил, как прыгает на одной ноге, растерянный, голый, пытаясь натянуть штаны, собраться, догнать... А она уже знакомым царственным жестом велит ему не суетиться, разворачивается и уходит, без усилия неся тяжелый саквояж.  
С горящими щеками, крепко зажмурившись от непонятного жжения под веками, он упал обратно на подушки. Рядом свежо пахнуло лимоном, мазнув прохладой по щеке, что-то маленькое и легкое легло на подушку. Хлопнула дверь  
Когда он осмелился открыть глаза, в комнате никого не было. Только у самого лица лежала кожаная перчатка. И источала ее аромат.  
Он наконец-то вспомнил название тех белых цветов, что так неожиданно пробивались сквозь уверенные, почти мужские запахи, окружавшие ее. Жасмин.  
В дверь постучали. Не успел он ответить, как она открылась и грустный парень, выдававший им ключи, вкатил тележку с посудой, от которой умопомрачительно пахло свежей выпечкой, яичницей с беконом и кофе.  
Запах жасмина померк, стал слабее и начал таять. Он схватил перчатку и прижал ее к лицу.  
Подкатив тележку к самой кровати, грустный парень понимающе смотрел на него.  
И тогда он заметил торчащий из нагрудного кармана формы обшлаг точно такой же перчатки. Залоснившийся от прикосновений.  
Парень поймал его взгляд, кивнул:„Да, она такая.“  
И молча вышел из комнаты.


End file.
